The visit
by VampireJacinta
Summary: Leon paid claire a visit but will it become more than a visit,R&R to find out.
1. Chapter 1

2 years after the whole deal with zombies and umbrella with dr. fredrick, life had become okay for everyone, leon and Angela started living together after awhile but claimed no relationship, ada came and tried to get leon back but all efforts failed, claire and chris got an apartment, claire thought it was best to leave with her brother. claire hadn't seen leon seen leon since they said they might bump into eachother.

The redfieild's apartment,

Chris: claire, there a call for you( claire takes the phone from Chris).

Claire: who's on the line,

?: it's the child rehabilitation centre, we heard that you asked for the custody of sherry, her surname is unknown to us she says she is only going to talk to claire and she gave us this number.

Claire: sure, will stop by the centre, today. thanks(almost as claire dropped the phone it rang again)

Claire: hello,

?: you don't seem that happy to hear from me after 2 long missing you years.

Claire: leon.

Leon:yep,

Claire: how did you get my number,

Leon:I was cleaning my gun self and noticed one of my guns were missing the one gave to you and,I remembered 2 years have passed and haven't still bumped into you...

Claire: so you looked for my number.

Leon: true, and guess what.

Claire: what.

Leon: go to your front door.

Claire: let me guess you are at my front door.

Leon: just follow the order and don't ask questions(hangs up).

Claire opens her door and sees a bouquet of yellow roses and as she picks them up leon walks into her front and she hugs him but notices a figure she remembers as angala. claire whispered into leons ear as she hug him tighter at angela presense.

Claire: leon why did you bring angela ( he whispered back)

Leon: she wanted to come.( and angela coughed which made release each other and angela shot clare a 'stay away from my boyfriend' look to claire.

Claire: leon and...pls make your self at home,I have to go the child centre to meet sherry.

Leon: you found sherry, am coming with you.

Claire: no need leon if,I need anything or help will call you,okay.

Leon: okay.

Child rehabilitation centre,

Claire was lokking for sherry among a bunch of kids and she finally found sherry, who took her a man's office.

?: hello, miss redfield, am dr. walter.

Claire: nice to meet you.

Walter: you can gain custody of claire right now.

Claire: you mean it.

Walter: yes, but sherru needs a male figure as to replace the empty space of a father.

Claire: excuse me for a moment( claire exits the office and calls leon).

Leon: hello, claire do you need help.

Claire: please come.

Leon: why.

Claire: like you say, follow the order ask questions and bring your emontionless face.

Leon: fine.

Mins later, leon arrived at the child's rehabitiom centre

Leon: why is sherry in a rehabilitation centre.

Claire: because her parents died in her front, dumb ass.(Claire dragged leon into dr walter's office).

Claire: mr walter,

Walter: dr walter.

Claire: am sorry, dr walter this is the male figure that will be taking of sherry.

Walter: okay, sherry come in here for a bit( sherry enter the office) sherry, do you know this man( he pointed to leon and sherry ran to hug leon).

Sherry: he's claire's boyfriend.

Claire(blushs): no his just a friend but he is stays at my place.

Walter: okay but it would have been better if two of you were in a relationship.

Claire and leon signed some papers and drove to claire's place in silence.

I want to say thank you to hobohunter for her inspiration, she is the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallway,elevator,

Leon: you could have at least told me that,I was signing papers as sherry's male guardian.

Claire: if,I told you would have read the papers like a hawk before signing.

Leon: no,I wouldn't.

Claire: why.

Leon:I trust you.

Claire: no you don't why you brought angela with you.

Leon:I don't get it. (He said wearing his normal emotionalless face).

Claire: you know what,I mean.

Leon: no,I don't(leon says stopping his movement).

Claire:(walks up to leon) you were afraid that something might...

Leon: might what

Claire: that something might happen between us.

Leon: like what?.

Claire: ah, you are so clueless.

Redfield's apartment,

Claire and leon with sherry walked into claire's apartment and met angela waiting for them.

Angela: where have you guys been?.

Claire:I don't want to talk to you so bother me.

Angela;I expected that but,I expect an answer from you, leon.

Leon: (absent minded) she said was clueless.

Angela: you think you are clueless, no onw want to tell me want happen fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's room,

Claire sat on her bed lamentating on where chris, and leon stood that door resting on it slanting.

Claire: stop been sexy and have you found out anything about chris.

Leon:(walks in and sat on the bed) no,I haven't listen claire(wipes tears of her face) am sure that chris just went drinking with jill or a friend.

Claire:(shouts) chris stopped drinking (grabs leon's everyday jacket but let go and lower her voice) think wesker and umbrella are back cause chris call me today about 2 to say he was going out and he always calls with the homeline before he goes but he called with his cell.

Leon: there's nothing abnormal about that maybe he forgot.

Claire:i know Chris he wouldn't...(Claire is stopped by leon kissing her)

Claire(thinking): why is leon kissing me now why is it this time or does he think am weak because of happened to Chris and we were just stop by sherry.

Sherry:I knew there was some going on between you too but kids in my class will ask hey how come you parents hair colour is different from your's.

Leon: hey am blonde.

Sherry: your blond is old fashion and a dirty kind.

Leon: good night claire.

Claire: good night 't let angela bite.

Leon: hahaha. go sherry. and its a fake laugh by the way.

Claire noticed leon left his jacket on her bed she remember's him dropping it there she walks onto leon's room astonished to see leon have sex with angela.

Claire:I guess angela bites well. (Throws his jacket at him and leaves the house).

Leon:(putting his clothes on) claire wait.

Angela: leon, leon.

Leon searches for claire and finally found her drunk at a bar.

Claire: go away leon.

Leon:(grabbing claire) am taking you home, you smell like a drum full of alcohol, stop drinking claire let's go.

Claire: no . somebody help he trying to abduct me help.

Leon: she's lying am her...um...um..husband, yeah am her husband.

Claire:(hits leon's back as he carrys her out) stop it leon.

Leon: no,I wouldn't..(Before leon knows claire jumps down and kisses him).

Morning, a motel room.

Claire wakes up with an empty and terrible headache and tried to stretch but her body hits a firgure and she turn to find leon naked by her side she showers and dresses up, leaves leon in the motel room and says to herself.

Claire:I have lost my dignity, my life and leon what have left is Chris and will find him. (Rides off in her bike).


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note.

I want to say thank you to my reviewers and also that, have pity on me am 11 years old and it's my mum's phone so have to hurry when am writing and how am suppose to know claire doesn't drink, like most films agents drink especially when they have problems, am sorry for the errors it's just have to be fast so that my dad wouldn't see me and ask me what am doing with my mum's phone. thanks for reviewing, try and,I will take your advices, that's if they were not insults. enjoy the story, read my other stories and review and its not predictable cause you are not in my head and you don't know how is going to happen next.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Umbrella corporation

Ada walked in wesker's office with a satisfied smile on her face ' am sure you brought good news' wesker said 'well claire is coming after chris redfield as we planned, since leon and claire aren't really talking and with angela's demands it well be long before leon comes looking for claire, and then finish off claire and chris' ada said with a proud smile on her face, ' well you fail me once nothing happens, fail me twice you may be my little experiment'.

Bus stop,

Claire was walking down the bus stop looking at old umbrella hideouts and if she could map out the new one with her unconscious self she bumped into a guy pouring her hot coffee on her maps and his shirt 'am so sorry' claire apologised picking her maps and cleaning his shirt 'its okay, am van' 'am so sorry, am claire' 'hey your maps looked soaked up,I have some maps in my office,I work over there at "Whole Foods"' he pointed to a 8 storey building. 'Whoa' claire exclaimed 'this is just one of the 6 branches c'mon let me get you those maps'.

Van"s office

Van and claire were looking at them selves awkwardly, until Claire asked 'aren't you going to the me the maps' 'yeah sure,I forgot' 'you forgot(laughs)pls,i can get the maps have to find someone' 'who?' 'I mean to be rude but its none of your business' 'well whole food has get customer of very kind even celebrity sensation Ariana Grande comes here' 'seriously' 'yeah' 'am looking for chris redfield' 'I heard that name as walked down my boss mr wesker...' 'Wait wesker, how is he like, never mind, what did he say' 'I heard someone say something like is coming after chris redfield' 'is coming after chris redfield' 'there's a room down below this office should show you' 'sure guess'.

Redfield's apartment( the day claire left leon).

Leon knocked on the apartment door and saw angela looking angrily at him' 'where have you been' she asked with anger ' no where' leon simply replied 'am sure you went partying with claire' 'no,I am going to bed' 'and you want leave your pregnant girlfriend alone' 'first of all your not my girlfriend and even if you are pregWHAT!' 'Yes leon am pregnant for your baby' 'oh no'.

Hi guys, the next chapter will be yours tell me in your reviews if you want van as a good or bad guy and how leon will react to angela's situation, thanks for reading pls review. xoxo lots of love.


End file.
